Une petite chute
by Miss Feary
Summary: Un baiser inattendu de Kushina qui a complètement chamboulé Minato... (Cet O.S se déroule juste après le sauvetage de Kushina quand elle était jeune)


**Titre** : Une petite chute

**Type** : One Shot

**Couple** : Minato x Kushina

C'est mon premier O.S (posté sur Fanfiction) donc je commence avec quelque chose d'assez court et soft ! :3 J'espère que ce One Shot vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Minato tenait toujours Kushina dans ses bras en gardant cette expression adorable sur son visage. Le petit vent frais nuptial soufflait toujours dans les cheveux longs et brillants de la jeune fille. La rouge sentit une bouffée de joie la prendre au coeur. Quelqu'un était venu la sauver malgré le fait qu'elle soit une étrangère. Quelqu'un faisait attention à elle et ne voulait pas la perdre. Son coeur ne cessait de faire des petits bonds dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre à des kilomètres. Elle ne put résister à une tentation plus longtemps.<p>

« Merci encore, Minato. »

Elle enroula délicatement ses bras autour du cou du jeune garçon et rapprocha son visage du sien. Minato pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la rouge : ce qui le fit frissonner. La respiration de Kushina n'était pas encore totalement redevenue régulière à cause des nombreux coups portés par les ninjas de Kumo durant le trajet vers la frontière qui avait été un enfer pour la jeune fille. Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées et perdit presque immédiatement tous ses moyens quand les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait se collèrent sur les siennes. Il poussa un bruit sourd exprimant sa surprise et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Quand le baiser s'arrêta (Il n'avait duré qu'un court instant) et que Kushina éloigna son visage pour regarder le jeune garçon, Minato semblait confus. Le blondinet se sentit vaciller. Il tangua dangereusement. Kushina serra les dents et s'agrippa au cou du Genin, prise de panique.

« Minato-_ttebane_ ?! » S'écria t-elle en regardant le sol qui se déformait à cause de son vertige.

Ils chutèrent de l'arbre. La jeune fille poussa un cri, certaine qu'ils allaient mourir vu la hauteur à laquelle ils tombaient. Minato reprit très vite ses esprits. Il serra la jeune fille contre lui et se mit dos au sol pour protéger Kushina et prendre le coup mortel à sa place. Les secondes semblaient durer une éternité avant qu'elle ne comprenne que s'il prenait le coup, il mourrait sans même avoir senti une quelconque douleur. Elle plongea des yeux inquiets dans ceux du blond. Il lui sourit. Elle écarquilla les yeux en criant le prénom du blondinet avec panique. La chute allait prendre fin. Ils se rapprochaient du sol... Mais au moment où ils allaient le heurter, quelqu'un les rattrapa. Minato s'évanouit sur le coup alors que Kushina était juste un peu sonnée. Sa vue devenait floue et elle pouvait à peine discerner le visage d'un homme qu'elle connaissait bien grâce à Minato.

« Jiraiya-_sensei_... ? Murmura t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Sacrée chute les enfants ! Rien de cassé j'espère ? »

Kushina ouvrit les yeux et s'étira longuement. Elle remarqua qu'elle était couchée dans un lit et qu'elle était habillée différemment. Elle était sûrement à l'hôpital de Konoha. Jiraiya l'avait amené d'urgence. La jeune fille avait sûrement du s'évanouir elle aussi. Elle se redressa avec l'aide de quelqu'un. Son regard se tourna vers un garçon blond, aux yeux bleus et qui affichait un air dépité.

« Je suis désolé Kushina... Dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Minato ! Je suis contente de voir que tu ailles bien ! »

Le blond releva la tête. Kushina affichait un grand sourire qui voulait rassurer le blondinet. Il rougit et se gratta le derrière de la tête en riant.

« C'est vraiment adorable ce que tu as tenté de faire pour me sauver... Murmura t-elle en prenant la main du Genin.

- Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez ! Répondit celui-ci. Si Jiraiya-_sensei_ n'avait pas été là, je serais mort et toi tu aurais subi un choc atroce ! Encore une fois Kushina, je suis désolé !

- Ce n'est rien Minato. L'important, c'est qu'on soit sauf ! » Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

Elle prit Minato dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour pouvoir humer son parfum qu'elle trouvait agréable. Le jeune garçon ressemblait peut-être à un peureux mais en vérité, il était tout le contraire. Il était venu à sa rescousse sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle se pressa encore plus contre lui quand elle sentit les bras du blondinet venir entourer timidement son dos. Le corps de la rouge était encore tremblant à cause de la chute mais l'étreinte de Minato semblait vouloir les calmer. Kushina ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment qu'elle ne revivrait sûrement plus de la même manière. Bientôt, la fatigue des événements commença peu à peu à la gagner et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Le Genin écarquilla les yeux et un large sourire arbora son visage qui s'illuminait.


End file.
